


Love Story: A KuroKen Fanfiction

by I_am_addicted_to_yaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Love, M/M, Slight Smut, Yaoi, kuroo being akward, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_addicted_to_yaoi/pseuds/I_am_addicted_to_yaoi
Summary: Kuroo catches Kenma staring at him during practice one day and decides to confront him about it.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 9





	1. Eyes, Staring

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO MY HORNY HOMIES!
> 
> Thanks for deciding to click on this fanfic :D I hope you like it!

Kozume Kenma was running late to volleyball practice. Really late. He stayed up later that usual playing games... again. he knew it wasn't healthy, but he did it anyways because it was fun to him. He brushed his bleached hair, threw on his practice clothes and walked to the school gym. He got there and started warming up. Something caught his eye, it was his childhood best friend, Kuroo. Kenma always knew he was gay, but he had only discovered his feelings for Kuroo in his last year of middle school, and Kuroo's first year in high school. 

The way Kuroo looked now, Kenma could only describe as sexy. The sweat trailing down from his neck to under his shirt, god he loved it when Kuroo didn't have a shirt on. The way his hands hit the ball, oh lord someone help Kenma, he was dying. Kuroo noticed that Kenma was staring at him, but didn't want to call him out and embarrass him. Practice was over, and everyone had showered and left, except Kuroo and Kenma. Kenma had just got out of the shower, and Kuroo had been out for a while. Kenma always stayed later than the other boys to shower, because he was insecure about his body and Kuroo knew that. Kuroo was the only one that had seen Kenma shirtless. 

Kuroo walked around the corner of the locker room to find a very surprised, very naked Kenma. Kenma grabbed a towel to cover himself up, plus a random shoe, which he threw at Kuroo. "Ow! DAMN DUDE that hurt" Kuroo yelped as he rubbed his head with his hand. 

"For sneaking in on me you ass." Kenma said as he slopilly threw on his clothes without Kuroo seeing. "What" he said. Kuroo pushes Kenma into a wall to corner him so he couldn't bolt "OW BITCH" Kenma yelled. 

"Why were you staring at me during practice?" Kuroo asked, both arms on the wall beside Kenma so he couldn't duck and run. Kenma started blushing and looked away...

"Well-" Kenma said, only to be cut off by the stupid rooster head guy.

"Oh my god... do you have a crush on me?" Kuroo asked. Kenma started to panic.

"uh.." He said, trying to find a way to get away from Kuroo as soon as possible.

"Because same! Uh, I mean... about you! I have a crush on you , kenma" Kuroo said, starting to get butterflies in his stomach. 

Kenma, in a panic yelled "YES! I have a crush on you! I have since my last year in middle school!


	2. le šmōöçh

Kuroo was stunned for a moment before awkwardly cupping Kenma's face and kissing him. It was kind of like his body acted on it's own. Kenma was surprised at first, but then kissed back. Kuroo was the first to pull away. The two boys were blushing like crazy. "Um... wanna go to my house and play games?" Kenma quietly asked. Kuroo agreed so they grabbed their stuff and left.

"YAKU-SAAAAAAAN!" Lev yelled as he was catching up to the rest of the Nekoma team because he was left behind at the convenience store because he couldn't pick between an orange or grape flavored soda. "Where are Kuroo and kenma?"

"They were in the locker room when we left." Yaku said as he winked.

"Huh? oh. OH. O H!" Lev gasped and then started giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD i am so sorry this chapter was so hecking short lol. imma write another one to make up for it :D TWO CHAPTERS TODAY WOO!


	3. Kisses and giggles

Kuroo and Kenma arrived at Kenmas house shortly after leaving the gym. They were playing games for about three hours when they decided that they should have a sleepover. Kuroo's mom brought a change of clothes and pyjamas for him. Kenma already showered and was playing Call of Duty, he never plays that because there are so many assholes that whine and throw tantrums about losing, and tonight there were a lot of those people. one of those people was a ten year old kid with an attitude bigger than his undeveloped dick. Kenma was bullying him until the kid rage quit. He giggled then shut off the console and got into the bed. Kuroo walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Kenma immediately had his eyes glued to Kuroo's abs. Then his thoughts of Kuroo were rudely interrupted.

"Like what you see?" Kuroo asked suggestively, then immediately regretted what he said and turned around back into the bathroom and closed the door. 

"YES I DO LIKE WHAT I SAW NOW COME BACK OUT HERE SO I CAN SEE MORE OF IT" After that, Kuroo walked back out and stood in the doorway. "Oh my god, Kuroo. Come here and get into bed."

"KYANMA! I don't have any clothes on!" Kuroo screeched, putting his hand over his mouth acting offended. 

"Then put on some clothes, stupid." Kenma said with a straight face.

Kuroo threw on some pyjamas and ran at the bed, jumped, spread all his limbs out like a star, and landed right on top of Kenma, crushing his little bones.

"OW YOU FAT ASS GET OFF" Kenma yelped from under Kuroo's body. Kuroo rolled off of Kenma and onto his side of the bed. He then rolled back over onto kenma and started peppering him with kisses. Kenma started to giggle.

"Aw that was cute, DO IT AGAIN!!!" Kuroo yelled as he kept kissing kenma's neck, but this time was tickling him. Kenma almost hyena laughed at one point. The tickling stopped, and the kisses became more harsh. "Can I leave marks?" Kuroo asked. Kenma said yes, and soon those laughs and giggles turned into moans and whimpers. They eventually stopped, and fell asleep cuddling watching Lion King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD THAT ALMOST TURNED INTO A WHOLE SMUT BUT THAT IS NOT WHAT IM GONNA DO. NOPE! im serious this story is not gonna have super descriptive smut in it. :D


	4. Awkward Much? Jeez Kuroo...

Kenma yawned and rolled over, He opened his eyes and noticed that he was definitely. not in his room, but after waking up he remembered that he was in Kuroo's. Then, he remembered what happened yesterday. He definitely internally screamed. He rolled out of Kuroo's bed and went to go to the bathroom to Brush his hair. He walked in without hearing the shower running because he was still half asleep. He opened the door and then, he couldn't believe his eyes. There, before him, was a very naked, very horny Kuroo. "Why don't you join me Kenma?" Kuroo asked, stepping into the shower.

"umm... ok?" Kenma shyly said, he was never this shy and it kind of scared him. He slowly started taking off of his shirt, still insecure, even though Kuroo has seen him without a shirt multiple times. He soon had all of his clothes off and stepped in the shower with Kuroo. 

"My god, took you long enough, the hot water was running out." Kuroo said snarkily, earning a smack on the head from Kenma. Kenma didn't really know what to do, so he just stood there. Kuroo was washing himself though, like any normal person would. Kenma was incredibly awkward. He was really trying not to look down... there, but he couldn't help it. About forty-five minutes later, they got out of the shower, and Kenma was finally able to brush his hair. They walked to practice together from Kuroo's house. When they got there the team of course noticed Kenma's hickeys right away. They teased but eventually dropped it because Kenma was annoyed and if they got too pushy with the jokes, they would all be murdered. Kenma is truly terrifying if you get him mad enough. 

Near the end of practice, Kenma remembered that Kuroo's birthday was the next day and he wanted to make it unlike the rest because, ya know... they're dating now? Kenma decided that he was going to take Kuroo to the movies. 

HELLO I BET YOU THOUGHT I DIED :D I didn't. I just got lazy and unmotivated heehee ALSO I am dealing with mental issues lol. DO NOT BE WORRIED OR I WILL HIT YOU. It's just stress buildup from school and stuff :) I am getting better though. BUT the Fanfic will probably be finished today. I hope... ANYWAYS SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I BET YOU THOUGHT I DIED :D I didn't. I just got lazy and unmotivated heehee ALSO I am dealing with mental issues lol. DO NOT BE WORRIED OR I WILL HIT YOU. It's just stress buildup from school and stuff :) I am getting better though. BUT the Fanfic will probably be finished today. I hope... ANYWAYS SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :)


	5. Kuroo Gets a Present

It was 9:00 AM on a Saturday morning. Kenma woke up earlier than he does normally. He was dressed in some casual clothes because they were only going to the movies. He walked to Kuroo's house, but stopped in the driveway. He panicked kind of. "What if he doesn't want to go? what if he says he doesn't like me anymore?" He asked himself a whole lot of "What if's" He gave in and knocked on the front door. The door opened, and there stood Kuroo in all of his shirtless, bedheaded glory. "Goddamn Kuroo, Go put some clothes on before I punch you." Kenma said. Kuroo obeyed and put on a shirt that said, "Eat, Sleep, Volleyball, Repeat". Kenma thought it was stupid, but he also found it kind of cute. 

"Sooooo, Where are we going???" Kuroo asked, thumping Kenma in the head with a stick they found on the road while walking to the train station. 

"One, Ow what the shit, and Two, you will see when we get there." Kenma said, rubbing the spot where Kuroo just hit him. They got on the train and were soon at the movies. They decided to watch "Guns Akimbo". Around 30 minutes into the movie, Kenma was asleep and Kuroo was drifting off. Kuroo shook his head to wake himself up, and then woke Kenma. Kenma jumped awake, scaring the shit out of Kuroo, But then became super apologetic and sad. "Oh my god... Kuroo I am So sorry for falling asleep..." Kenma said while rubbing his eyes. 

"No, Ken it's fine, I was falling asleep too. Do you want to leave?" Kuroo asked. Kenma slowly nodded, and so they left. Kenma called an uber and on the way back, Kuroo was having a friendly conversation with the Driver about who knows what, because Kenma was too distracted by Kuroos hand sliding into his pants, dangerously close to his crotch. Kuroo started slowly palming Kenma, and it took all of his strength not to moan out. Thank god that they got to Kuroo's house at the moment that Kenma was about to give in and become a moaning mess, because that would NOT have been good. They got out, Kenma was looking down to hide his blushing face while Kuroo thanked the driver and payed. 

"What the fuck Kuroo!?" Kenma yelled as soon as they got inside. "I mean I was fine with it but what the shit?!" 

"Oh, shit sorry ken I won't do it again" Kuroo said as apologetically as he could, trying his best to hide the fact that he REALLY wanted to fuck Kenma's brains out right now. 

"Kuroo? Why are you acting like this?" Kenma asked.

"I actually don't know haha"

"Well whatever." Kenma said as he grabbed Kuroo's hand and drug him into his room and slammed him down on the bed. And sat on his lap "You and your horny ass got me all worked up and then you say you aren't going to do it again?? I know It's your birthday, but what the hell." He said as he ripped his shirt off, and then smashed his lips against Kuroo's. 

\----------

The Nekoma team met up with Bokuto, and Akaashi. They all had presents for Kuroo and wanted to surprise him. Bokuto Checked the time, 3:00 PM 

"Okay guys, we are gonna be early and surprise him, I am guessing that he is already with Kenma so that helps." They were all supposed to be there at 4:00. Bokuto of course, had a key, and unlocked Kuroo's front door and let everyone in. They all hid behind the sofa, chairs, or counters. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Then they heard it.

"OH MY GOD!" 

"Fuck! Kenma!"

And other obscene noises... coming from Kuroo's bedroom. They left and decided not to surprise Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UMMMMM OKAY 0-0 Next chapter out soon lol


End file.
